


A Special Kind of Favor

by angelsfallingdeancatch, whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, bottom!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac needs someone to help him out with something a bit personal, and the only person he can think to go to is his best friend, Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Kind of Favor

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an RP between Kelsie and I, I hope you like it!

Isaac paced back and forth in front of the door to Derek’s loft, hands clutching onto the bag he’d brought with him. He figured that he and Erica were close enough, that she’d understand the need Isaac had, but it didn’t make it any easier to say. He’d replayed the conversation in his head a million times, he was going to be blunt and open and it was going to go very smoothly.

That was until Erica actually opened the door and Isaac was dumbstruck.

Erica started laughing the second she took in his expression. “You okay there, Zaacy?” she joked, before smelling his nerves and apprehension. “Seriously, Isaac, are you okay?” she asked as she stepped out of the way to let him in. She was very intrigued, what was going on in his brain? She smiled indulgently at him, trying to make him feel safe.

Isaac swallowed, stepping through the threshold of the door and turned to Erica, mouth dry as he tried to find the right words, hell, any words. “Erica, I—I need a favor. A, um, a special kind of favor.”

"A special kind of favor," she echoed before motioning for him to sit. "I can do favors, Isaac, but what does this on entail?" She plopped down on the couch and crossed her legs before looking at him expectantly. Her brown eyes shone a little with a glint of amusement, but she keep her face kind.

Isaac still barely had the ability to form words, so instead he picked up the bag, fumbling with it until he managed to produce a bottle of lube. He held it up, eyes closed shut and waited.

She lifted an eyebrow and took the bottle from him. As she feigned reading it, she thought ‘He must want something other than just sex, or he wouldn’t be so nervous.’ ”You want me…to use this on you,” she surmised.

"Yes," Isaac said, knowing his voice was higher than usual. He blinked quickly, moving to dig through his small bag again before he grasped the other thing he purchased from the sex shop. "It’s um—you don’t have to do this, E, it’s like a lot to ask and it’s… different. I know."

Erica bit her lip to try and keep a smile. It had been a long time since she had seen Isaac be this, well, adorable. She reached out and took his other hand that wasn’t occupied. “Zaacy, it’s okay. It’s not…different,” she tried to reassure. Isaac was her best friend, and as surprised as she was, she wasn’t going to say no. “I want to try it,” she determined, squeezing his hand.

Isaac turned her with his big blue eyes, brows drawn together because he couldn’t believe that had come out of her mouth. He almost asked again, for confirmation but the last thing he wanted was for her to back out. So instead he just pulled out the dildo, purple, because the woman at the store said it was a good starter size.

That look is why she called him puppy. She looked at the dildo, then eyed Isaac. She pondered for a moment before saying, “I have to ask…is this a ‘I want you to fuck me’ thing or a ‘I want you to dominate me thing’?” Erica was up for either one, but she wanted what Isaac wanted.

Isaac hadn’t thought about it much, all he knew was that his fingers weren’t enough anymore and that he wanted someone else there with him. Then again, he always enjoyed the idea of someone tell him what to do, making him beg, calling him good and pretty when he obeyed. “Dominate me, Catwoman. Please.”

A spark of lust hit her and ran down her spine. She reached for his face and tilted it towards her with slender fingers. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me, puppy?” she asked sweetly. She saw his pupils dilate and felt a thrill deep inside her.

Isaac stayed still, eyes roaming all over Erica’s beautiful face as he felt himself getting hard already. “Yes, yes, so good.” He whispered, biting his lip.

She tightened her fingers around his chin before letting go. She stood up, pulling out the harness and grabbing the dildo. She moved elegantly and gave him a filthy look. “Get undressed,” she demanded with a smiled.

Isaac licked his lips, staring up at Erica before he slipped his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor and stood to drop his jeans down to his ankles. He kept his briefs, though, embarrassed by how hard he already was, his erection visible through the fabric.

"Isaac," she cooed, stepping forward and appraising him. He was always so fantastically beautiful. "I said, clothes off. I won’t tell you again," she warned as she turned and shucked her shirt off and undid the button on her pants.

Isaac swallowed and nodded curtly, hooking his thumbs in his waistband and pushing down. His underwear fell to the floor, leaving Isaac vulnerable and for some reason he loved it.

Her pants slipped off her legs and she stepped out of them, now only in her pretty red bra and panties. She let her eyes glide up and down his body, watching him flush. She grinned and walked to him slowly, swaying her hips and grinning. “You wanna face me or do you want to be on your knees,” she asked, as she took a finger and dragged in along his hardened cock.

Isaac’s dick twitched at the sight of Erica clad in underwear, long blonde hair falling over her smooth shoulders. He shuddered at her touch, eyes rolling back into his head. “On my back, please.” He whispered, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Erica everywhere.

"On your back, then, sweetheart," she instructed, sliding her hand up his chest and shoving him onto the bed. She followed him, crawling between his legs and kissing the side of his knee. As he settled she kissed down his thigh and whispered, "So beautiful…such a pretty boy for me."

Isaac arched into her kisses, her perfect lips grazing his pale skin. And her voice, her sweet words flowing out of her mouth, so incredibly tantalizing and everything he wanted to hear. “All for you….” Isaac cooed, barely able to keep himself from thrusting towards her.

"So good, Isaac," she praised, pushing his legs apart and licking up his perineum. Her other hand brushed against his hole slowly, not putting enough pressure to go in, but enough to tease him. "Hold your legs like this," she told him after playing with him. She pressed his legs against his chest.

Isaac whined at her touches, biting his lip so hard it could have bled. “Yes, Erica.” He moaned, holding tightly onto his knees as he kept his neck strained so he could watch her every move.

"There’s my boy," she told him, slowly stroking him as she grabbed the lube. She set it on the bed and flicked open the cap, pouring some on her fingers. She slowly circled one around his entrance, before pressing in a just a little. "Is this okay? Tell me."

"More than okay," Isaac heaved, voice high and whining. "Please, Erica, please." He bit his lip, straining his neck to continue to watch her, aching to be filled.

"I’m gonna take care of you, baby, I got you," she cooed as she slipped her finger in and began to move it back and forth before slowly adding another. "You beg so prettily," she praised, running her hand down his stomach, watching the muscles flutter. She never wanted this to end, and Isaac was so beautiful with his spit red mouth and wide eyes.

"Fuck," He whispered, finally letting his head fall back against the pillows as pleasure shot through him. Erica felt so good already, stretching him the way he always wanted, the way he needed. "Erica, it’s so good. So good."

She stretched him for a long time, enjoying his moans and the flush on his face. She kissed up his stomach as she worked her fingers into him at a fairly fast pace, loving his noises. “Tell me what you want, Isaac. Be good and don’t leave anything out,” she said as she crooked her fingers.

Isaac panted, the sweat on his palms making it harder to hold himself in the same position but he needed to. He had to obey. “I-I want you to fuck me. I want you to strap the dildo on and fuck my slick hole. I want you to make me wait to come, even when I’m begging and crying. And I want to be a pretty little boy for you through ever moment of it.”

"You are my precious boy," she uttered heavily, wanting to take him apart inch by inch. She scissored her fingers and suddenly withdrew them. As stepped into the harness she said wickedly, "I am going to fuck you until you cry, until you beg me to come, baby boy," she pushed the dildo into position. "What do you think of my, cock, Isaac?"

Isaac felt his body shake at the sight. He swallowed as his mouth was incredibly dry and he wanted to feel her inside of him as soon as he could. “I think I need it.” He said, voice hoarse and rough.

"You think?" she says in a rumble, before striding over and rubbing it against his hole. "Such a pretty boy, Isaac," she murmured, dripping lube onto her cock slowly, teasing him. "Good boys beg for pretty cocks."

"Please," Isaac grunted out, knowing his hole was gaping desperately, needing to be filled. "Please, Erica, fuck me. I want your cock so bad, Erica, I’ll be so good, just please."

She thrust in slowly as he stopped speaking, loving the way he opened up for her. “Wish you could see your pink little hole, baby boy. So tight for me.” She waited until she felt her new cock bottom out, not wanting to hurt him. She gently took his legs and hooked them around her waist so he could rest. Erica gently touched his face. “Look at me, baby,” she purred.

Isaac took a deep breath in as she filled him, brows drawing together and eyes going glossy as she did. He’d never felt better, never felt more whole or good than he did with Erica settled nicely in his dripping ass and he just wanted her to move. He turned his face, mouth gaping open as he stared at her gorgeous face.

"My pretty fucktoy. Is that what you want, baby?" she teased, grabbing his hair and kissing him roughly as she began to piston herself into him in quick little jabs. "Want me to claim you, own you?" She said into between kissing him, licking into his mouth before he can answer.

Isaac rolling himself into her, bringing her closer with his long legs as his eyes rolled back into his head at the wonderful feeling of having something inside of him. “Yes, own me, fuck me, please!” Isaac begged, sweat already covering every inch of his body. He had never felt so amazing in his life.

She rammed into him, roughly and deep, panting above him. She kissed down his neck and then bit it, hard, leaving a large bruise before sucking on it. “God, look at you,” she said sweetly, “taking me so good. So perfect,” she took one of his hands in hers and pinned it above his head.

Isaac bit his lip as Erica marked him, wanting the world to know who he belonged to. Who he laid on his back for, who fucked him loose. He happily allowed her to pin him, wanting to be controlled and taken and commanded. “I’m a good boy. I’m your good boy.”

"Mine, my pretty boy. Such a good boy," She stated into his ear, fucking her hips forcefully enough move the bed as well. She felt crazy with the need bleeding off Isaac. She wanted so badly to break him and put him back together. Her thighs pushed out his legs so he was spread out for her. She used her slim body to keep him against the bed so he knew who was in charge." She let a   
claw drop down and skim across his chest, barely prickling the skin.

Isaac let himself come a little more undone, spreading his legs even farther apart, feeling Erica hit him differently with every thrust. It felt amazing, every bit of it. He winced when Erica scratched him softly, a smile spreading across his face soon after. He loved being marked. He let out a long moan, back arching into it. He wanted to bleed for her.

"Everyone will know whose boy you are now," she says sounding mesmerized and giddy. She raked her claw down his side to watch him squirm, the blood slipping across his creamy skin. Her face pressed against his neck so he tilted his head in submission and sunk her teeth into his neck again. She licked at it to soothe him, all the while her cock fucked into him rapidly, her hips rocking against his. "Isaac," she said with a mischievous tone before abruptly stopping her brutal pace. She keep herself all the way inside him, keeping him full. "Don’t move."

Isaac’s breath hitched as she marked him, claws moving down as his pleasure peaked and at the same time he wanted to writhe with pain, But he loved it, the feeling of the blood trickling down his skin, her hard bites, and of course being owned, being hers. He nearly choked when she stopped moving, eyes welling up desperately as he stared at her, begging with wet eyes, his long lashes sticking together. But he nodded anyway. “Yes,” he assured.

She was so pleased with him she reached down and started to toy with his cock slowly. She rolled the head between her fingers, swiped her thumb against his slit. It was nothing that could make him come, but it would make him feel good. “You are doing so well, so great for me,” she said proudly. She didn’t move though, wanting to see how long he could last. “I love it when you beg, baby boy. I want to hear it.”

Isaac’s mouth fell open at Erica’s teasing touches, sensations running through his body, chest heaving up and down as he watched her sweet innocent hands play with him. It felt so good it was almost painful but he obeyed, fought every instinct to thrust and kept himself still. “Please, please fuck me. Please fuck me deep, fuck me slow, fuck me fast, anything just please, I need it. I need it to bad, Erica please, please!”

She hushed him, taking his face in her hands that were slick with his pre-come. “I got you, baby, I know what you need.” She kissed him softly, let her tongue explore inside his mouth while he whimpered for her. She kissed his face and bit his earlobe, and told him, “You are perfect, everything I want, baby.” She swiftly moved back and away for him with a playful grin. “Show me. Show me how much you want me to fuck your tight little hole. Fuck yourself on my pretty dick.”

Isaac let out a shaky moan as she spoke, loving her praise, the way she kissed him. She made him feel so good and he loved it. He nodded, hazily and moved his hips up and down, inhaling sharply at the sensation of feeling her cock move. He angled his hips, making the tip hit his prostate, yelling out each time it did. “Fuck,” He moaned, his eyes welling up with tears. “So good, Erica, please. I want you.”

"Look at you," she said in awe, watch his lean body push onto her dildo. Her body ached to touch him, to claim him, but she waited and watched him cry out. As he continued to fuck himself like she told him, she slide backwards and brought him forcefully down on her dick. "Ride me, I like watching you work for it. Such a pretty boy," she said she her wrapped a hand around him, "with such a pretty cock."

Isaac straddled her, eyes staring down at her perfect, gorgeous body and dangerous eyes. He wanted to please her, listen to her, and make her happy. So he rolled his hips, pushing his ass up and down on her cock leaning forward as he held tightly onto the sheets of the bed. He groaned to her touches, fucking himself down onto her rigorously and it felt better than he could have imagined.

She watched him with fondness as he bounced above her. “Gorgeous little boy,” she whispered while she tugged on his cock as slowly as she could to offset his quick pace. “What if,” she mused, “next time I tie you up? Can you imagine your hands tied behind your back, riding me?” she lifted any eyebrow, “Or me slamming into you while your tied to the bed?”

Isaac groaned as she stroked him, fighting hard to keep himself for coming as she did. It felt so good, it was nearly too much. And her words weren’t helping a bit. He nodded frantically, biting his lip, thinking about it already. “Yes, yes, anything for you. Anything you want. You can tie me up and fuck me all you want, Erica, as long as you’re inside me.”

"Oh I will be," she decided, sitting up and holding him close against her so he is in her soft lap. She rocked her hips up into him, loving his sounds. "I’m gonna make you scream. I’ll make sure   
you can’t move, and then I’ll just lick at your cock. Just tease you for hours. Because it’s mine to play with. You’re mine to play with," she emphasized by jacking him off roughly.

Isaac groaned at the thought, his body going limp in her arms. He loved being surrounded by her, it was captivating. He bit his lip and rolled his hips again. “Your mouth,” He managed to say, wrapping his arms around her. “So good.”

She contorted her body so she could lap at the pre-come dribbling onto his stomach. She scratched down his back with one hand, claws making small red lines. She continued to thrust her hips and flicked her wrist as she tried to make him feel the best he’d ever felt. Isaac deserved that, deserved everything. “So plaint, just taking it like a good little boy,” she chimed.

Isaac groaned deeply, watching her tongue lick up the mess from his leaking cock and he’d never seen a sight so beautiful. He nodded his head at her compliment frantically. “I’m a good boy.” He whispered, arching himself into the way she claws at him. “I love to take you.” He whined, cock aching as she stroked it. He felt like he was going to explode from how amazing it felt.

"I wonder," she pondered to him, "how long you can last." She sucked on the head of his cock as she rammed her dick deeper. "You wouldn’t come without my permission, would you baby?" she teased before letting her mouth engulf the head once more. She felt like she had burned up into nothing but a bright light for Isaac, a guiding beam to lead him through this. It made her heart ache with the thought of it, of him.

Isaac let out a desperate noise, almost inhuman as she sucked him in. He sighed, eyes crossing with pleasure, his cock being licked, his ass being fucked, he couldn’t feel more incredible than he did in that moment. A person as gorgeous and wonderful as Erica pleasing him, making him feeling so good that he could barely function. “N-never.” His voice broke. “I-I’m a good b-boy.”

At first she doesn’t comment because she enjoyed the weight of him on her tongue. She goes as far down as she can in that position, before bobbing back up. She loved every whimper, all the need bursting out of Isaac and surrounding her. Their scents had intermingled and her claws sunk a little deeper into his back. She let go of his dick with a pop before kissing him. Her mouth danced against his before she whispered, “Oh yes, such a good boy, my boy. Such a perfect boy, aren’t you?”

Isaac let out a sad, slow moan when Erica pulled off but was incredibly relieved. He was so close to coming it hurt. He let out a heavy sigh when her claws went deeper, clenching his jaw at the feeling of pain. “All for you,” he whined, biting his bottom lip, “only perfect for you.”

"That’s right, for me. You are mine." She let her finger slip into his mouth and brush against his plush lips. "Such a beautiful mouth," she said lovingly, kissing down his neck as she ground into him. "Do you wanna come, Zaacy?" She soothed her hands over where her scratch marks slowly healed before looking up into his big soulful eyes.

Isaac nodded frantically, wet lips brushing against her fingers. “Yes, please, more than anything in the world.” He whined, eyes hooded as he watched her intently. He wanted definite confirmation before he got his release.

She gave him a sympathetic look and gently toyed with his penis before flicking her wrist. She started to fuck him faster, watching him whimper and moan. “Such a good boy, begging like I told you. What do good boys get? Rewards,” she told him as she continued to gaze at him, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck. “Come, puppy.”

Isaac nodded his head as she spoke, knowing just how close he was. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood when the heard the word ‘come’ feeling his balls draw up immediately as his orgasm started at the base of his dick and spread to every inch of him, making him buck wildly and desperately when he finally came, harder than he ever had.

She hushed him, holding his face against her shoulder and petting his back. “There you go, Isaac that was perfect, just like I asked.” She stopped moving her hips and just rested in him, not wanting to pull out just yet. She held him close with her other arm, letting him come down from his high. “That was so hot,” she whispered.

Isaac inhaled shakily, still coming down from his insanely powerful orgasm. He held onto Erica’s shoulders tightly, feeling entirely weak. “Very hot,” He whispered, snuggling closer to her. He wasn’t done yet, he wanted to repay her. “Do you—do you want me?”

"Want you to…oh," she said, continuing to hold him up. She honestly hadn’t thought about getting off. "If you want, but maybe you should rest first, puppy," she said fondly, carding her fingers through his curls. She wanted this to be about Isaac, but if Isaac wanted that, how could she argue?

Isaac nodded, mouth still hanging open. He thought it best to catch his breath, come down a little more because he wanted to give Erica all that he could, make her feel as amazing as possible. “M’kay,” He mumbled in a daze.

She continued to rock him back and forth, playing with his hair gently. “I love you so much, Isaac,” she told him quietly, “I’m so proud of you.” She felt safe, holding him, and hoped he felt the same. “Do you want me to…keep telling you what to do, puppy, or do you want control?” She glanced at him, “or neither!”

Isaac snuggled into her, nearly purring at her touch. “I love you too,” He whispered, rubbing his hand across her skin. “I—I want you to tell me what to do.” He stuttered. He wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t be happier than when he was when Erica was commanding his every move.

"I can do that," she said contentedly, loving how he pressed against her. "I love making you feel this way," she added, slowly rocking her hips inside him. She slowly laid them down, so they were facing each other and kissed him. She tasted him, sucked on his lip, wanting so much more of him.

Isaac groaned, rolling himself against Erica as he ran his hands across her skin, wanting to feel her everywhere. “Can I-can I taste you? Please. I want to make you feel good too.”

His words run across her skin and burn. “Oh, fuck,” she whimpered, spreading her legs. “Yeah, baby, have a taste.” She empathized it by tugging on his curls, suddenly feeling so turned on again. Isaac was going to drive her crazy, she was going to explode she was sure of it.

Isaac grinned widely and scooted backwards until her cock slid out of him, leaving him feeling cold and empty, but he knew it’d be worth it. He gave Erica one last chaste kiss and moved down her body, tugging off the harness so he could bury his face in her without anything getting in his way. He looked up at her with his big blue eyes, still watery, pleading for her to tell him to do it.

Her breath caught in her throat and she wanted to beg, but she knew that’s not what Isaac wanted. “You want it, then lick it all up, baby boy,” she cooed, her hands clinging to the bed sheets. “Use your nose to nudge my clit, be good,” was her command. She sounded stern but her face looked open and loving.

Isaac nodded eagerly and lowered his face, giving an exploitative, long lick and almost cried at how delicious she was. He reached up and laid a hand on her stomach, sucking on her lips as he closed his eyes, focusing entirely on her and how he was going to make her feel more amazing than she ever had.

Erica tried to watch him but gave up as he licked inside her. She moaned loudly, trying to spread her legs impossibly wider. She wanted to give everything to him, wanted him to take it all. “Isaac!” she almost shouted, fighting to keep still under his tongue.

Isaac licked deeper into her cunt, blunt nails scratching down her skin as he began to moan into her. He did as he was told and pushed his nose into her clit, moving his face with vigor, hoping to create the friction Erica needed.

Erica tried to control herself and then realized, belatedly, that she didn’t have to. “I’m gonna ride your face,” she told him huskily, starting to rock her hips and panted. She loved this, this feeling of being right on the edge. Isaac moved against her like she was a treat, like he wanted to never stop and it was so incredibly hot.

Isaac held tightly onto her hips, moving against her as hard as he could manage, lips opening and closing as his tongue dug even deeper. He moved a hand to rub his thumb against her throbbing clit, needing to come up for air. “How’s your baby boy doing?” He panted.

She threw her head back at the change of pressure and clenched around nothing. “Oh, god, baby, so good. You’re perfect,” she manages in between breathes, “you are everything I want.” She could feel how wet she was, she was sure she was dripping. It felt like she’d been turned on for hours.

Isaac nearly purred, diving back into her dripping pussy and licked her up, moving his mouth over her clit to suck, fingers finding her hole quickly. He pushed two fingers deep, curling them up to hit her g-spot immediately as he groaned into her.

She screamed, truly, out loud and clamped her legs around his head. “Don’t you dare stop,” she practically snapped at him, feeling so close and wanting to come all over him. “More, Isaac, god, fuck” she stammered, reaching for his hair and tugging.

Isaac didn’t stop, arm moving roughly and quickly to hit her deep and fast, mouth sucking as hard as it could as he allowed his tongue to flick against her clit. He moaned, loudly as he huffed through his nose.

The familiar heat crept from her core to her belly, making her bite her lip and whimper. With one particular flick of his tongue she fell apart, yelling his name over and over as she crested her orgasm.

Isaac had never felt more satisfied than he was at the moment, popping his mouth off of Erica’s clit once she climaxed, fingers still lazily sitting inside of her. He kissed her inner thigh softly, moaning.

As she caught her breath she tugged him by his hair. “C’mre,” she slurred, wanting to touch him, wanting to hold him. “You did so good, baby, that was…wow.” She wanted to kiss him, wanted to taste herself on him.

Isaac scrambled up to her, wanting to be held and cooed at, and kissed her cheeks as he nestled in her arms. “I’m glad. I’m glad I could make you feel good.”

She kissed him, peppering words like, wonderful, beautiful, perfect, in between pecks before she let her tongue slip inside his mouth. Her arms snaked around his back and held him close against her. It was like she was never going to let him go.

Isaac relaxed into the kiss, hugging her before he pulled away, eyes half closed and mouth slack. “When can we do this again?”

"Whenever I say so," she smirked as she touched his face and cradles it. "Maybe…we’ll buy you a plug, keep you open for me." His heartbeat picked up and she grinned wickedly, "You like that?"

Isaac huffed, mouth slack and lips wet. “A lot.” He whispered, holding desperately onto Erica’s hand. “I love you,” he whispered, feeling perfectly safe cradled in her strong arms.  
She rolled on top of him and wrapped herself around him again. She kissed his face gently, adoringly. “And I love you,” she said seriously, touching his curls. “We’ll go and buy the perfect one for my boy.”

Isaac smiled and curled up closer to her, leaning up to peck her cheek. “Good,” He whispered, closing his eyes because he realized that he was exhausted. “Can I choose the color?”

She made a big deal about pretending to think about it, but smiled and kissed his nose. “Of course you can, baby,” she said as she rested on him. “You need to sleep?”  
Isaac nodded, biting his lip. “Will you hold me? Pet my hair until I drift off?”

Her heart lurched in her chest. “Of course, puppy,” she promised as she continued to do just that. “I’ll even be here when you wake up. How could I ever leave you baby?”

He hummed, slumping into her. “Please don’t. Don’t ever leave me.” He laced their fingers together, snuggling closer.

Erica squeezed his hand. “I’m not going anywhere,” she assured. “Now, go to sleep, okay? You need it.”


End file.
